


Mechanics

by sonderwalker



Series: The Dyad [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: more wholesome content!!, this is how i am procrastinating my machine learning homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Obi-Wan was just trying to enjoy a peaceful day in the temple, but couldn't since every other minute he felt a shock or a burn on his arm. He knew that Anakin was probably working on some project in the hangar, and he was probably with Ahsoka. He just wished that his former padawan would be a little more careful with where he placed his hands.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Dyad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> summaries are hard but I am trying.

Anakin sat underneath his starship, twisting a small blue wire in his hands, and staring at the circuit board. He knew that the wire was supposed to connect to the ground on the circuit board, but he had already filled the spots for grounding wires with two red wires He frowned; messing up this circuit board could fry the entire ship, and he did not want to have to put in an order for a new ship just because he mixed up some colors. Anakin looked at one of the red wires, and ungrounded it.

“Kriff!” He shouted as he pulled his hand away quickly. He took off his glove to make sure that there wasn’t any visible damage. His hand looked fine, and he sighed again.

“Everything alright, Master?” Ahsoka said. Anakin looked up and saw Ahsoka sitting on one of the ships wings, mechanic goggles resting on her forehead.

“Yeah snips, I just shocked myself a little.” Anakin said while looking up at her. She had a small smile on her face and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

“Is something funny, Ahsoka?” Anakin asked.

“I’m just thinking about you and Master Kenobi.” She said while swinging her feet.

“What about us?” Anakin asked, reaching over for a small soddering rod.

“Well, you guys have a really intense bond in the force, right? What’s that like?” Ahsoka tilted her head to side slightly.

“Well…” Anakin trailed off. Force, how was he supposed to describe the intensity of the bond with Obi-Wan? How he could always tell what he was thinking, how he was feeling. Anakin could even see him, even when they were lightyears apart from each other.

“It’s… convenient, most of the time at least. Especially in- OW!” Anakin pulled his hand back from the ship, shaking it.

“Are you sure everything is alright?” Ahsoka asked again.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Anakin said while rolling his eyes. He knew that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka meant well, but he would also like to go more than 24 standard hours without one of them fussing over him. He turned back towards the circuit board that he was working on, happy to see that the progress he had made showed no signs of messing up the delicate wiring of the central computer. He had Ahsoka watching the screens in the cockpit, to make sure that no fatal error codes were showing up either. Anakin reached over for the blue wire he had been holding earlier, and grabbed the soddering iron again with his other hand. He placed the bare end of the wire by the ground and began to sodder it in place, when he heard Ahsoka call out from the wing of the ship.

“Master, an error code just showed up!” She yelled.

“Kriff.” Anakin muttered, looking away from his work. “What exactly does it sa-“Anakin cut himself off with another startled yelp.

“Master?” Ahsoka said, looking over at him.

“It’s fine Ahsoka, I just burned my hand again.”

_“Please be careful, Anakin”_ He heard Obi-Wan’s voice say. Anakin jumped, and proceed to smack his head on the bottom of the ship.

“Force, that hurt!” Anakin said while rubbing his forehead. He could hear Ahsoka laughing above him. Anakin also heard an exasperated sigh and smiled.

“Are you alright, Master Kenobi?” Mace Windu asked as he noticed the jedi master rubbing his forehead.

“I’m fine.” He muttered, trying not to turn around and nag Anakin through their bond. There was a pause before Mace Windu spoke again.

“Skywalker?” He asked while raising one eyebrow. Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes.

_“Sorry!.”_ He heard Anakin say though the bond.

_“We will talk more later. Be careful, please.”_ Obi-Wan responded. He opened his eyes again and saw Mace Windu roll his eyes and walk away. He thought he saw the man smile, but didn’t have the time to think about it before he felt another shock in his left arm.

_“Anakin!”_


End file.
